


I Just Want You To Be My Good Pet (F4F Version)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [34]
Category: GWA (/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gentle Fdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This goddess just wants you to be her pet and good girl, and tells you what she would do to you if you two met for real. she mentions how she would dominate you, take your virginity and ultimately turn you into her perfect pet.
Relationships: Female/Female
Series: FDom [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	I Just Want You To Be My Good Pet (F4F Version)

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Hey you...

Yea you, don't look around..

I've been watching you for awhile..

And I finally came to a conclusion that..

I want you to be mine..

That's right.

I want you to be my pet..

My personal sex toy..

Yup, you're hearing me right babygirl..

Now, I know you're a little shy..

But you know what? That's actually one of the things that makes you special..

Because you got it all in my eyes..

The sexy, beautiful and hot body..

You don't talk much..

And.. you're submissive..

You got everything a girl needs in order to be noticed by me..

*And* you're a virgin too.. 

[Moan] Fuck..

I wouldn't even want to look at anyone else but you at this point..

Matter of fact, I'm *sure* that there's *no one* better than you..

My eyes, ears and mind is fully focused on all of you..

And only you..

Since awhile..

And I hate the fact that you didn't even know about me until only now.. when you're finally listening to me..

Mmm.. this is just an audio and I bet your cheeks are already turning red for me, aren't they..

Can you just *imagine* what would happen if we met for real? In real life?

Do you know what I would do to you?

Mmm.. I have so many dirty thoughts, everytime I see and think of you..

Especially right now..

I'm positive that if we met, I couldn't control myself at all..

I would probably push you on a bed, get on top of you, pin you down by your wrists and..

Just steal your first kiss..

Just like this.. 

[Kiss]

Mmm.. and then after I have my taste..

I would press my head and ears against your breasts.. to hear how fast your heart is beating for me..

Then I would calm you down, and finally introduce myself..

Tell you who I am..

And tell you what I want..

Mmm.. and I'd hope those words would get you even more nervous..

Cause it would turn me on even more..

To see your reaction..

[Moan]

And then you know what I would do next?

I would start kissing you everywhere..

First your cheek, then your neck, your shoulders, your arms, and finally your perfect tits..

I'd suck on your gorgeous little nipples..

Tease you a little bit..

And then come right back to your lips again..

All the while I still have your wrists pinned down..

I wouldn't let you go anywhere my sweet girl..

No no, by that time you would already be mine..

You would be my property..

I would own you.. on your own bed..

I would make you take everything I have in plans for you..

I would make you do whatever I tell you to..

Mmm.. can you imagine?

Can you imagine if I grabbed you by the back of your head, pushed you in between my legs, and just made you eat my pussy?

You would like that, wouldn't you?

Yea, you would..

We both know that you're submissive..

You would let me dominate you..

Control you..

And then of course, you would love to taste me..

You're already such a good girl for me and you don't even know it yet..

But I know it..

[Whimper] That's why it's such a torture to only fantasize about you and not actually have you..

God, if you were here right now..

I know a part of you is really scared of me..

Because you know how sexy, hot and gorgeous I am..

And how experienced I am..

You also know I wouldn't care about your shyness..

I mean I would, because it's adorable.. but it wouldn't stop me..

I would just take you..

And I would take your virginity, without any hesitation..

Mmm.. but the other part of you wants me, doesn't it..

Because you never had a woman tell you these things..

And I'm just *so* all over you right now, aren't I..

Yeah..

So if I appeared before you right now, what would you do?

Nothing right? You would just stand there and get all red-faced for me, wouldn't you?

[Giggle]

And that's how I want you to be..

*I* want to make the move..

I just want you to be my good girl..

Good pet..

You really don't have to do anything, but just be there for me and look beautiful..

Unless I tell you to do something..

Then you will obey me, right?

[Moan] Fuck, my pussy is so wet when I think about all the things I wanna do to you..

My shy, precious, submissive little girl..

I wanna dominate you so fucking bad..

I wanna put you in your place..

Make you want me more and more within time..

And eventually turn you into my perfect slave..

Into my perfect doll..

[Moan] I would ride your pussy so hard and make your whole body shake from the orgasms..

I would tie you up and tease you for hours..

Edge you..

Torture you with all kinds of pleasure..

Kissing, touching, rubbing, grinding, licking, sucking..

I would whisper naughty and dirty things into your ears..

I would break you, my good girl..

I would make you turn into a slut for me..

[Moan] I would rob you off your innocence..

I would make you worship your mistress..

Mistress, is me of course..

I would make you kiss my beautiful legs, hands, neck, tummy..

I would let you suck and nibble on my hard nipples..

I'd make you taste my pussy over and over again..

I'd make you massage me for as long as I want you to..

And you would love it..

Because in your eyes, I'm a goddess..

You would be glad to do something for me and you would be *so* happy if you saw I'm proud of you..

That's all you would care about infact..

Me..

And I would give it all back to you..

I would put my mouth on your pussy aswell..

And lick it..

Kiss it..

Suck on it..

Tease it and please it..

How *I* want it doe, don't get it confused..

I would do it until you're on the edge and then.. [Moan]

I wouldn't let you cum..

I would just let you beg me to let you finish.. and ignore you..

Wait for you to calm down and forget about it..

And then I would start eating you out again..

I would make you do everything you can, to not cum before I allow you to..

While I'm still enjoying your taste..

I would make you squirm from all the pleasure..

I would finger you..

And then worship the rest of your body..

Kiss your whole legs..

And even those pretty feet of yours..

Mmm.. that's right, I'm obsessed with you and your body..

I need every single inch of you..

And I would use you like a real toy..

And I would.. [Moan] Ah fuck..

I'm getting ahead of myself right now..

I don't know for how long I've talked about how much I wish you would be mine..

But I think you didn't mind it at all.. did you?

Nah..

I bet you even got wet for me..

Maybe you even touched yourself while I talked..

Without my permission by the way..

But I'll let that one slide..

Here's what I need you to do though..

I want you to close your eyes after this audio is over and play with yourself.. until you make yourself cum..

While thinking about me eating you out or grinding against your pussy with mine..

Or thinking about me fucking you with a strapon..

Whatever your fantasy is..

That's right, I'm giving you permission..

That's a command actually, you *have* to do it, if you're really mine..

Because you have to obey me, remember?

Mmm and also, after you finish.. I want you to comment on this audio and tell me what you thought of it..

I wanna know if you liked this little audio..

And I wanna know if I already made you my good pet..

I may just make more of them for you if you liked it..

Deal?

Mmm.. alright..

I'll go now, because.. I got some stuff to do unfortunaly..

But I'll be back, best believe me..

[Blow a kiss]

No.. that's not enough..

Lemme give my good girl something better..

[A bunch of kisses]

And..

[Blow a kiss again]

There, now I can go..

Bye for now pet..


End file.
